(a) Field
The described technology relates generally to a frame transmitting method and a frame receiving method. More particularly, the described technology generally relates to a frame transmitting method and a frame receiving method in a wireless local area network (WLAN).
(b) Description of the Related Art
A WLAN is being standardized by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) Part 11 under the name of “Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications.”
After an original standard was published in 1999, new version standards are continuously published by amendments. The IEEE standard 802.11a (IEEE Std 802.11a-1999) supporting 2.4 GHz band was published in 1999, and the IEEE standard 802.11g (IEEE Std 802.11g-2003) supporting 5 GHz band was published in 2003. These standards are called legacy. Subsequently, the IEEE standard 802.11n (IEEE Std 802.11n-2009) for enhancements for higher throughput (HT) was published in 2009, and the IEEE standard 802.11ac (IEEE 802.11ac-2013) for enhancements for very high throughput (VHT) was published in 2013.
Recently, the WLAN has been considered for use as a network for covering a wide area in an outdoor environment. Accordingly, a high efficiency (HE) WLAN suitable for the outdoor environment is being developed by the IEEE 802.11ax task group. In order to be suitable for the outdoor environment, a length of a guard interval provided by a cyclic prefix may be lengthened, so a length of a symbol may be lengthened. Accordingly, the length of the symbol in the HE WLAN or a subsequent WLAN may be lengthened.